monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Pumpseed
|row2 = |row3 =657 |raritycolor = fire|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo = 50px|link=Category:Halloween Exclusive|Halloween ExclusiveCategory:Halloween Exclusive}}Necromancer's plan backfired enormously and now the super powerful Lord Pumpseed is roaming free, causing all sorts of havoc. He was supposed to be resurrected and then controlled, but thanks to Hayman's clumsiness, now Lord Pumpseed is the most feared and fastest Control monster ever! Stats and Information |book = |role = |trait1 = Category:Halloween Exclusive |trait2 = Category:Halloween Exclusive |trait3 = Category:Halloween Exclusive |trait4 = Category:Halloween Exclusive |trait5 = Category:Halloween Exclusive |power = 3509|life = 34080|speed = 3575|relic = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Element = |Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default2 Element = |Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 50|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 1|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 90|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 35|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 1|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4a Warmup = 0|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 2|Group4b Warmup = 0|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Warmup = 0|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 0|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Warmup = 0|Group1a Stamina = 17|Group1b Stamina = 28|Group1c Stamina = 20|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2b Stamina = 20|Group2c Stamina = 28|Group3a Stamina = 29|Group3b Stamina = 36|Group3c Stamina = 0|Group4a Stamina = 34|Group4b Stamina = 37|Group4c Stamina = 40|Group4d Stamina = 46|Group1a Name = Spookyfish|Group1b Name = Nightmare on Floaty Islands|Group1c Name = War and Pieces|Group2a Name = Dry Hard|Group2b Name = Master and Cadaver|Group2c Name = Danger Things|Group3a Name = Here Comes Treble|Group3b Name = Bad Dream House|Group3c Name = Reaper Madness|Group4a Name = Fear Itself|Group4b Name = The Honking|Group4c Name = Hayman Ghost Carnival|Group4d Name = Sons a Witches|Group1a Text = |Group1b Text = |Group1c Text = 50% chance: x3|Group2a Text = |Group2b Text = drain 30% stamina|Group2c Text = drain 100% stamina|Group3a Text = |Group3b Text = |Group3c Text = all allies: |Group4a Text = all enemies: |Group4b Text = |Group4c Text = all enemies: random torture effect|Group4d Text = |Default1 Name = Breeding Tree of Horror|Default1 Target = |Default2 Name = Halloween Party|Default2 Target = |Default1 Power = 30|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Stamina = 24|Default1 Text = |Default2 Power = 35|Default2 Accuracy = 95|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = }} Trivia *Skills reference various Halloween-themed episodes of TV shows and horror movies, particularly The Simpsons: **It's the Great Pumpkin, Pandaken - It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and It's the Grand Pumpkin, Milhouse, Treehouse of Horror XIX **Breeding Tree of Horror - the annual Halloween episode on The Simpsons, Treehouse of Horror **Spookyfish - a South Park episode about an evil goldfish **Nightmare on Floaty Islands - Nightmare on Elm Street and Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace, Treehouse of Horror VI **War and Pieces - Treehouse of Horror XXI **Dry Hard - Treehouse of Horror XXVII **Master and Cadaver - Treehouse of Horror XXI **Danger Things - Treehouse of Horror XXX **Here Comes Treble - an episode from The Office **Bad Dream House - a segment from The Simpsons' first Treehouse of Horror **Reaper Madness - Treehouse of Horror XIV **Fear Itself - a horror anthology TV series **The Honking - an episode from Futurama **Hayman Ghost Carnival - Pikachu's Ghost Carnival, a short film of the Pokémon anime **Sons A Witches - a South Park episode about a witch who terrorizes the town Category:Legendary Fire